1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device testing, and in particular to a PCB feeding equipment employed in a testing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a large number of PCBs undergo electrical testing, only one PCB can be tested at a time. Untested PCBs must be individually placed into a testing device and tested, which is both inconvenient and inefficient.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.